From Servant to Lover
by VongolaXII
Summary: Squalo is the new servant to Xanxus, and Xanxus plans to own him. But out of nowhere, Xanxus's cousin, Belphegor appeared and tends to own Squalo too. And the game begans...AU XS RE-TYPED.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Claim : I own the story**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This story has been re-typed. OOC-nes had been removed. Spelling mistakes and grammars have been corrected too. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So, your name is Superbi Squalo, scum?" Xanxus eyed his new servant from head to toe. Squalo immediately got pissed by Xanxus's rude remark. So he kept quiet. Xanxus walked nearer to Squalo and tilted his chin with a finger. "I'm asking you and I expect an answer, trash." His red crimson eyes stared at Squalo's soft blue eyes. Unwillingly Squalo said 'yes'. Xanxus snorted and release Squalo. He walked towards his throne-like chair and sat down. Squalo rubbed his chin. "So what's my job today?" Squalo asked quite harshly and Xanxus looked straight at Squalo. Squalo understand immediately. "What's my job today, <em>master<em>?" he repeated. Xanxus smirked. "Clean the living room and throw the garbage." Xanxus ordered. Squalo bowed and walked out.

Xanxus stare until Squalo closed the door. He started fantasying about Squalo's body under those thick clothes. His delicate white skin, those pair of fair hands, those baby blue eyes looking at him with lust and- "_Shit_." Xanxus look down at his soaked pants. He inhale and exhale. Then he stood up and walked into the bathroom to clean himself. In the shower, he tried to think of everything he can do to annoy Squalo when he felt bored. And Squalo in the living room kept sneezing (well you understand why XD).

* * *

><p>For a whole 3 weeks, Squalo got more and more pissed off with Xanxus's bossy attitude. "Oy, scum!" Xanxus called out from his room one day. Squalo grumbled in frustration. "There we go again..." he muttered under his breath as he walked to Xanxus's room. When he reached, he knocked softly. When Xanxus answered, he turn the knob and saw Xanxus standing there, still in his usual coat. "Yes, <em>master<em>." Squalo was still not used to the word 'master'. Xanxus smirked. "Help me to get dress into my bathrobe. I want to rest." Squalo looked suprised. "Well, its only seven in the evening. At this time you have to be at the-" Squalo couldn't finish his words when Xanxus slap the door behind Squalo. "I don't need you to remind me, scum. Just do what I say." Xanxus growled.

Squalo swallowed. Then he gently pushed Xanxus away and walked towards the wardrobe. He took out a blue bathrobe and close the wardrobe door. Then he walked towards Xanxus who was still standing there, waiting. At first he remove Xanxus's coat. Then he unbuttoned his shirt one by one. Next he start to unbuckle Xanxus's belt. And that was when Xanxus grabbed him and threw him to the bed. "Wha-" Squalo's protest was muffled by a hot kiss from Xanxus. When Xanxus slip his tongue into Squalo's mouth, Squalo bit Xanxus's tongue and pushed him away. Xanxus spit away the blood and smirk. He bacame more aggresive and rip Squalo's shirt. Paaang! Xanxus held his right cheek. Squalo was panting and his eyes was full of fear. He pushed Xanxus aside and ran out.

Xanxus sat the bed, still stunned. Then he smirked again. Rubbing his jaw, he touched the spot where Squalo was laid just now. It was still hot. "One day I'll get you, Superbi Squalo. You can _never_ get away." Xanxus swore, smirking.

Squalo curled up on his bed, staring into nothing. The heat from Xanxus's kiss was still burning. Squalo touched his lips sowly and he felt his manhood throbing. Squalo did not understand this feeling. He hated Xanxus but he also love him. Finally, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Squalo never say anything to Xanxus, probably because he was still embarassed. And Xanxus doesn't seem to care about that. Squalo proceed to his routine, cleaning the glass windows. While he was wiping, he saw a long black car pulling over. Wrapped by curiousity, he unlocked the fornt door and stood at the doorstep, staring as the driver got out and open the back door.<p>

"Stand aside, scum." Xanxus's voice startled Squalo and he blushed. Then he move a little to the left and look at the car again. A young blonde step out. His eyes was covered by his messy blonde hair. The boy was smirking. Xanxus snorted. The blonde walked towards Xanxus. "_Ciao_, my dearest cousin." The blonde greeted Xanxus. "Why are you here, brat?" Xanxus ignored the greeting. The blonde laughed and ignored Xanxus too. Then he noticed Squalo who was looking at them. Squalo's stomach did a flip-flop when the blonde walked towards him. "Yours, Xanxus?" the boy said, sliding his palm along Squalo's blushing cheeks. "Don't touch him, you fucking brat." Xanxus growled. Belphegor turned. His smile disspear suddenly. "I can't gurantee that, cousin." He said seriously. He and Xanxus was glaring at each other with murderous aura. Squalo swallowed.

"Excuse me. I need to clean the glass." He said, slipping between them. Belphegor and Xanxus made way for Squalo who hurried to continue his work. Belphegor step nearer to Xanxus. "Have you _touched_ him?" he said, with a mocking smile. Xanxus stared at Belphegor. "I don't know what are you talking about." He said and walk away. Belphegor smirked.

"Oy, trash." Xanxus's voiced startled Squalo again. "Voii, what are you? Going around startling everyone." Squalo was getting angry. Xanxus ignored him. "Listen, today I need to go to town to finish some business. So I'll be leaving you and that worthless brat here." Xanxus said. Squalo looked at Xanxus, suprised. "Just me and..._him_?" Squalo asked. "Yes. And if that idiot do anything to you, tell me. I'll let him see hell." Xanxus said, seriously. "I-I know." Squalo look down. "What do you know?" Xanxus asked, teasing. He enjoys teasing Squalo and his reactions. "I understand that I have to report to _master_ if Young Master do anything to me." Squalo said, twitching. Xanxus smiled. "Good." Then he walked towards his car and drove off.

"Ushishishi...how careless of him to leave something so precious alone." Belphegor appear suddenly, shocking Squalo. The boy stepped nearer to Squalo and automatically Squalo step back. Belphegor grabbed Squalo's chin, intending to kiss him. Suddenly, Belphegor's cellphone rang. "Damnit." Bel said as he answer the call. Squalo heaved a relief sigh. Then he quickly resume his work.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Belphegor sat down for breakfast with Xanxus which made the man twitch. "How long do you plan to stay here, brat?" he asked. Sipping his expresso, Belphegor answered "Until my stupid brother Rasiel return the key to me." Xanxus frown. "Key?" he asked. "To that worthless mansion my parents left." Belphegor said lazily. Honestly, he hate talking about his brother and family. "Why don't you just stay at a hotel?" Xanxus demanded, when Squalo refilled his coffee. "That'd cost a lot. I'd rather stay here, where I get anything <em>free<em>." Belphegor said, winking at Squalo. Squalo looked away. Xanxus twitch again. "I thought you were a _prince_, brat?" he said sacrasmly. Belphegor ignored it completely. Squalo tried not to smirk.

* * *

><p>That night, Squalo was enjoying himself in the shower after a tiring day. When he walked out, he saw Xanxus there, watching with eyes full of lust. Squalo gripped his towel nervously. Xanxus smirked and walked towards Squalo who was still stunned. Pushing Squalo to the bed, Xanxus expertly remove Squalo's towel. Then he plant a kiss on Squalo's soft lips. "Mmmpff! Nngh!" Squalo tried to break free. Xanxus's right hand slid down and grabbed Squalo's erection. Stroking it, he slowly nibble Squalo's neck. Then he sucked Squalo's skin, forming a kiss mark. "S-Stop it, Xanxus!" Squalo begged when Xanxus teased his hole with a finger. "Xanxus?" Licking a nipple, Xanxus index finger penetrate Squalo's hole. Squalo tried to stop himself from moaning but failed. "Stop it...ma-<em>master<em>..." Xanxus smirked. "That's better, you scum."

Squalo's body felt as if they were on fire. After five minutes, Xanxus success in making Squalo cum. Squalo panted and a tear trickle down when Xanxus forced his second finger in. When the third finger pushed in, Squalo gasped. Xanxus's finger wriggle inside, searching for the sensitive spot. "Xan-Xanxus!" Squalo gasped again, calling 'Xanxus'. Xanxus smirked, ignoring it. "Did I found it?" he grin. Squalo just moan. Xanxus continue attacking there, making Squalo more and more uncontrollable. Then he withdrew his finger and was getting ready to fuck Squalo. Suddenly, the door creak open. "Opps, wrong timing? Shishi.." Belphegor grinned when he saw Squalo's face flushing red. Xanxus stared at Belphegor. "Get out. NOW." He ordered.

Belphegor shrugged. "Mammon called me just now. He said the Italy hitmen are called to gather at the headquarters tomorrow. Seven sharp." Belphegor said, still standing at the door. "God fucking damnit just close the door and leave us alone already!" Xanxus was getting impatient. After Belphegor closed the door, Xanxus turned back to Squalo. Squalo looked away. "What's it, scum?" his voice was husky. Squalo gritted his teeth. He looked at Xanxus. "So you're a hitman?" he asked, his voice shaking. Xanxus looked suprised. "Is there any problem regarding that?" he asked. Squalo looked away again. Xanxus stroked Squalo's long silver hair. "Tell me, what's your problem now, scum?" Xanxus persuaded again. "I can't live with a hitman." Squalo admitted. Xanxus stayed quiet. "Because being a hitman means _death_. I don't want you to die." Squalo blurted out. Xanxus hugged Squalo. "I won't die easily. Are you looking down on me, trash?" Xanxus teased Squalo. "But-" Xanxus kissed Squalo. "I said just drop the fucking matter. Just forget that." He said.

* * *

><p>"Xan-Xanxus..." Squalo panted when Xanxus resume his past actions. Then he unzip his pants. Squalo gasped at the sight of Xanxus giant manhood. Slowly and gently, Xanxus probe in by teasing first. Squalo closed his eyes slowly arching his hips to welcome Xanxus. As Xanxus continue to penetrate, he saw blood streaming down Squalo's thigh. "Does that hurt?" he asked worrily. "Of-Of course..." Squalo bit his lips. "Then-" Xanxus was silenced by Squalo's finger. "No, continue...I don't like stopping halfways." Squalo said. "When did you start giving orders?" Xanxus smirked and he pushed his full length in."Aaahh...Xanxus!" Squalo felt as if he was ripped apart.<p>

Squalo gasped when Xanxus's manhood touched his sensitive place. "I-I can't stand it anymore, Xanxus..." Squalo said, trying to catch his breathe. Xanxus growled and his hot liquor spurt into Squalo. Squalo was shocked and he clung onto Xanxus tightly. Then Squalo came again. After both of them emptied themselves, they collapse and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>-In Belphegor's room-<p>

"Guess I won't be able to own that servant..." he smiled as he stared out from the balcony. "What isn't yours won't be yours forever, Bel." Mammon appeared beside Belphegor. "I though that by saying you called for a meeting Xanxus would leave the servant alone and open a chance for me. Well, I guess I was wrong.."Belphegor smirked. Mammon shook his head. "You still have Fran afterall, Bel." He reminded Belohegor. "Shishishi...that frog? I'll think over again." Mammon only managed to shook his head.

"By the way, when did you plan to tell Xanxus?"

"Tell what?"

"About Rasiel and the key."

"Shishi...maybe tomorrow.."

"You'd better hurry, if Xanxus finds out that you lied, you're fried."

"Hey! I was only helping them to get together."

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>I guess there isn't any changes. But I change most of the part Squalo was seen OOC. Please leave a review.<strong>


End file.
